


Owned

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: Bondage, D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Owned

Vecchio understands what Fraser, and Stella for that matter, never did, which is that Ray just wants to belong to someone, and not just in that sappy movie sense, but in the way that Vecchio owns him. Kind of like right now, Ray muses as he lays naked in his favorite position, which is hand-cuffed to the headboard, his legs draped over Vecchio’s fully-clothed shoulders.

“Wipe that smirk off your mug Kowalski,” Vecchio growls. Ray merely widens his shit-eating grin, because if he disobeys, Vecchio will pound his ass really hard, which is exactly what he needs right now. Besides, Vecchio is really a softie in the ways that matter, like how he makes Ray’s favorite pizza from scratch when Ray’s had a hard day, and the fact that he’s laid the soft, cool sheets on the bed (“because you’re going to be on your back for a while” Vecchio would say in that voice that makes Ray’s cock rock-hard and his mouth go dry), and the way he’s very carefully slicking Ray up. Even the fact that Vecchio uses cuffs lined with velvet, of all things (and Vecchio would say it’s because he’s picky about the marks he leaves on his toy, but Ray knows otherwise).

“Look at me.” Ray opens his eyes and focuses, because this is one order that’s definitely worth obeying. Vecchio keeps his eyes locked with Ray’s as he shoves his way in, fucking him relentlessly. Ray feels a grin playing at the corners of his mouth, and Vecchio matches it. Vecchio’s cock inside him never lets Ray forget who he belongs to, and for some reason that makes everything seem right with the world.


End file.
